Theo Knight, Oracle Beast Magic
by CourageBurst
Summary: Theo Knight a new member of Fairy Tail, he uses Oracle Beast Magic a Lost Magic although it was never discovered how he had gotten it. He then join's fairy tail for a reason later in the story will be explained. He then will face countless trials to prove his worth as a magic wizard.


**Theo Knight, Oracle Beast Wizard**

**Prologue: **

Orang eyes blinking repeatedly, he was looking at a large building with a medieval styled architecture. He was looking at a guild, one of the strongest guilds of his time. Fairy Tail. He's heard stories of the guild on his way there from his home, strong wizards, intellectual mages, and mostly about them creating havoc.

He took a deep breath and opened the doors to the great Fairy Tail guild, his eyes widened of what he saw, people laughing, fighting, eating, but he knew from the atmosphere was that everyone there was really close. He gazed at the large inside building, people with the Fairy Tail symbol everywhere. He then walked around looking for a place to sign up. He looked quite confused because of the atmosphere around him making him feel small due to the fact he doesn't know anyone from the guild.

He then chuckled a bit and scratched the back of his head. _How am I supposed to find my way here? Its so loud and crowded, maybe if I go near the quest board, someone will notice me and ask if I'm part of the guild or something. Yeah I could try that. _

( Fairy Tail Guild: Quest Board )

Theo then looked over the quests; he was shocked of what he saw. Killing monsters for loot, catching thieves, capturing evil wizards he even saw something about capturing someone's pet cat, that's not even it. The rewards of the quest was quite big, ten thousand gold is given to the person if they find the person's spoon of doom.

"Ten thousand gold.. That would be enough for me to get myself a small apartment.. Theo now holding out the quest.

"Well hello there! Are you from here?" A white haired woman with her ponytail tied up, she looked very cute, no cute doesn't describe it, she looked very sexy like a model.

"Uh yeah.. I'm thinking about joining the guild.. My names Theo by the way." He greeted the young woman with a warm smile.

"Theo.. Alright Theo, step this way. Oh yeah, my names Mira." She greeted herself returning Theo with her own warm smile making Theo blush a bit.

"Alright, where do you want me to put it?" "WHAT!?" Theo shouted surprised "Yeah, you know the guild symbol?" Mira said looking a bit confused.

"Ohh… I'm sorry for shouting.." Theo chuckled nervously and thought about where he wanted to put it. He thought of putting it on his leg but it'd be weird to show anyone it was there, then he thought about putting it the back of his neck but then he thought he couldn't see it easily unless he saw his own reflection. Then it hit him.

"Put it here!" Theo held out his arm and told Mira to put it right under his underarm. "Alrighty!" Mira then pushes a stamp on Theo's underarm and it shined a bit and the symbol was there.

"You are now a member of Fairy Tail!" Mira said smiling at Theo "AWESOME!"

( 3 Days after Theo's recruitment )

Theo was now still lost in the guild, he managed to get himself a small apartment. It wasn't much but it was enough to put his stuff in, he didn't plan to live there forever.

"Okay, so maybe I should just do a simple quest today.. Maybe something.." "IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Just when Theo was thinking to himself a pink haired guy ran straight to Theo with blazing flames on his hands.

"What the hell..?" The boy back flipped flawlessly getting a little sight of what attacked him. It was a man with pink hair, white scarf, black shirt and pants, with well toned muscle. "Let's try that again! IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" The pink haired man attacked again.

Theo side jumped and almost tripped due to him surrounded by the table. "What magic is that..? I can't just keep dodging, its time to attack.." Theo then crumpled a fist and suddenly flames surrounded it "Oracle Beast Magic.. Phoenix Claw!" Theo jumped straight to the man who had a hard time trying to dodge Theo's punches.

Just then the pink haired fella swiped his leg to make Theo lose his balance, but Theo swiftly put his hand on the wooden floor and readied his feet. "Got'cha.. Oracle Beast Magic.. Tail of the Fire Wyvern!" Theo spinned making his feet spin around hit the guy right on the face.

"Hehe that was awesome! Oracle Beast Magic I've never heard of that!" The pink haired man laughing a few feet away from Theo.

"What the hell was that about man!? You attacked me for no apparent reason!" Theo glaring at the guy who attacked him out of the blue

"Well.. At least you're not dead.. The names Natsu! Natsu Dragneel, and I'm a dragon slayer." Natsu said while pointing to himself with a big smile causing him to close his eyes.

"_Dragon slayer magic.. Lost magic..? Just like mine?" _Theo thought to himself, Theo then looked up over him and saw a Natsu hand trying to pick him up.

"Hey you're probably new here so uh.. Have you taken on any quest?" Natsu looked Theo with now a serious look making Theo question himself why the sudden change of personality.

"Well I took a quest called '**Catch The Demonic Duck**' It wasn't that hard, but that duck really was the devil.." Theo had a flashback of what a duck that transformed into a chaotic purple like monster shooting egg's covered in flames from his butt.

"Hm, well then.." Natsu grabbed a quest from the boared and showed Theo afterwards "What about we do this one together?" It was a quest called ' **Kill The Ice Serpent** ' it had a large amount of gold, it looked tough though. Theo didn't even serpent's exist.

"An ice serpent..? Don't you think that's a bit too hard..? Why don't we leave this quest for the stronger wizards?" Theo looked at Natsu, but then shut his mouth shut quickly. Infront of his was Natsu, but his face darkened and beading red eyes were the only thing shown.

"Stronger Wizards..? Hehehehe… I'AM THE STRONGEST WIZARD!" Natsu then shot flames out his mouth causing Theo to stumble back in shock.

"Natsuuu! Did you get a quest?" A flying blue cat flew towards Theo and Natsu. Theo observed in confusion it was his first time looking at a cat with wings. Guess, Fairy Tail was a lost more special than he thought.

"I sure did bud! We're gonna go kill a serpent!" Natsu making a sadistic grin to Happy which terrified Theo but the cat just smiled in respone

"Who's he?" The cat pointed at Theo "That's Theo, he's new here and he uses Oracle beast magic" Natsu explaining Happy

"Alright you guys ready!?" "AYE SIR!" Theo just stood there dumbstruck and still trying to take it all in but was then pulled out of the guild by Natsu.

"Who was that Natsu dragging?" A blond girl with a whip on her belt and keys too asking Mira who was on the counter

"That's Theo, he's a new member of the guild" Mira said to Lucy with her signature smile

( Frozen Forest: Crystal Lake)

Theo was looking around the atmosphere it was chilly but since he had the Oracle Beast Magic that could heat his body he was fine. The place was just like an ordinary icy forest but with rainbow colored like crystals at some spots. It was full of life, just as he went inside he saw a wolf with wings and a crystal like elemental.

"So this is where the serpent should be right..? Theo asked Natsu, while looking over at the frozen lake. "How would it even be here though.. Its frozen, the serpent couldn't be swimming in frozen water right..?" Theo thought to himself

Theo then looked to his right, he saw Natsu stomping on the frozen lake. "ICE SERPENT COME OUT AND FACE ME! I'LL ROAST YOU AND BURN YOU TO ASHES!" Natsu raged as Theo smiled at Natsu for his weirdness.

Just then a crack was heard and made Theo glance at Natsu "NATSU GET OUTTA THERE ITS" Just before Theo could finish his warning a serpent came out of the lake making the frozen lake break from impact.

The serpent roared and Natsu was caught in mid air by happy giving his sadistic grin at the serpent. "Happy, just let me down here." "AYE SIR!" "IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Happy dropped Natsu and Natsu gave a right hook to the serpent causing it to stumble a bit.

"Your turn Theo!" "Right!" Theo then tried to gain balance on the icy surface as he runs directly at the serpent. Then suddenly his fingers shined black and green mist came out. "Oracle Beast Magic URSA CLAW!" The slashed the serpent on its back causing it to groin in pain. A black scratch mark was made on the back of the serpent and green mist came out.

"What did that do?" "Heavy damage and I poisoned it" Theo smiling at Natsu

"Alright, that thing looks a bit drowsy.. Maybe I'll heat it a little to wake up.." Natsu then inhaled then his stomach became a lot bigger "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu shot a burst stream of flame at the Serpent. The flame exploded at contact, making the serpent enraged and shot icy sickles at the group.

Theo jumped backwards running at descent speed even with icy surface under him making a half circle to see a weak spot, while Natsu just punched the sickles and roared.

The serpent then had rainbow colored markings around and shot a burst of ice at Theo. "Ah crap.. Oracle Beast Magic Hydra Waterfall Burst!" A magic circle was in front of Theo's face and he opened his mouth and shot a gush of water that broke the ice.

"Your turn Natsu!" "YOU DON'T GOTTA TELL ME TWICE! HAPPY!" "AYE!" Happy then carried Natsu ontop of the serpent and dropped him again. "With the burning fist on the left.. And another Burning fist on the right.. FIRE DRAGON.. DAZZLING FIRE BALL!" A huge fire ball was thrown from Natsu's hand and hit the serpent right insde the moth and exploded making the serpents head drop right infront of Theo making him slip in ice.

"YEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu roared flames from his mouth while gracefully posing on the serpents scaly body.

( Fairy Tail: Quest Bored ) 

"Yo Mira, we got the serpent scales!" Natsu put a giant scale on the counter table making Mira laugh a bit

"Well good job Natsu, your reward will be there in a minute.." "Wait! Give them all to Theo, he was the one who accepted it." Natsu smiling at Theo

"But Natsu, it has a pretty amount of gold we could share it." "Nah, you're new here so I think you'd need the money more than I do." Natsu giving his big smile that shut his eyes again.

"Thanks Natsu.." Theo then smiled at him. Then looked at the guild, it was the same as it was when he first joined. Everyone seemed to get along, even if people we fighting here and there, but Mira told him that was the way Fairy Tail showed how the cared for one another. He loved it here. _Fairy Tail.. Its just amazing.. Thanks dad.. I owe you one.._


End file.
